Folge 61
Folge 61 Ashura: Ich kann nicht mehr.... ich bin erschöpft. >.< Sonic: Komm ich trage dich.... du brauchst Ruhe. Jeff: Nein, er braucht Schlaf..... viel Schlaf... Sonic: Wer? Ashura: Noch einer von denen! Ashura steht wieder auf Ashura: Es reicht mir! Jeff: Stok.... mehr bitte. -schnipst- Stok: -beschwört Thäddeus Tentakel, Pinkie Pie, Slenderman, BEN und Mario- Sonic: Was zum? Thäddeus Tentakel: -nimmt ne Schrotflinte und erschießt sich selbst- Jeff: Was zum? Pinkie: Oh... Thäddeus war wohl mit der Situation überfordert. Stok: OK, Ersatz kommt.... Ein Flugzeug erscheint Ashura: Was zum? Bart springt aus dem Flugzeug raus und schlägt auf den Boden auf. Er verstirbt. Pinkie: Aber Bart, das ist doch zu hoch... -grinst- BEN: -guckt Sonic an- You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? Sonic: Was? Du? Seit wann? Sonic macht eine Homing Attack, doch BEN teleportiert sich hinter Sonic. Sonic: Was zum? Stok: -beschwört Giygas- Giygas: …. Sonic: Was zum? O.O Ashura: Das wird creepy... o.o Pinkie: Hey Jeff, willst du mit mir spielen?^^ Jeff: Geh lieber schlafen.... und nein, das will niemand. Pinkie: Warum so fies Jeff?^^ Jeff: Sagt das Pony, dass ihre Freunde umbrachte -.- Pinkie: Jeffie, willst du ein Cupcake haben?^^ -reicht ihn einen gelben Cupcake, der nach einer Farm riecht- Jeff: Ne.... darum sind wir nicht hier! -.- Pinkie: Stimmt^^ -holt ne Kettensäge hervor- Leben ist eine Party! >:) Ashura: Sonic, wir werden sterben. o.o Sonic: Werden wir nicht. Stok: So Sonic, wie willst du uns aufhalten? -.- Sonic: Ashura, der Slenderman ist nicht ernst zu nehmen... guck ihn dir an... Ashura: Ist das ne Unterhose? o.o -lacht sich kaputt- XD Der Slenderman verpufft für immer! Stok: Was zum? o.o Sonic: Um Slender zu schlagen, musst du keine Angst haben! Stok: -beschwört Mr. Mix- Creepypasta Küche! >:D Mr. Mix: So, du bist Sonic? Sonic: Ja? Mr. Mix: Buchstabiere auf den Computer 10 Wörter in einer Minute! Sonic: -schafft es- Pinkie: Cool, ein Spiel^^ Mr. Mix: 85 Wörter in einer Minute. -.- Sonic: -schafft es auch- Mr. Mix: 500 Wörter in der Minute! o.o Sonic: -schafft es auch- Tja.... hast verloren! Mr. Mix: O.o..... das kann nicht sein... aber schön, dann bringe ich dich um! -.- Sonic: -macht eine Homing Attack und Mr. Mix stürzt vom Mt. Mobius und krepiert- BEN: -wird von Ashura vernichtet- Ashura: Chaos Blast.... sage ich nur -.- Giygas: Mmmmmmeeeeeeiiiiinnnnn Zzzzzuuuuuuuggggg! -schadet Sonic und Ashura mit Schallwellen- Sonic und Ashura: Ah! >.< Sonic und Ashura können sich nicht mehr bewegen! Pinkie: Cool, sie können nichts mehr machen^^ Wird Zeit, einen Freund zu holen, denn Friendship is Magic!^^ -beschwört Rainbow Dash- Dash: Was zum...? PINKIE! O.O Pinkie: Keine Angst Dash, es ist nichts passiert, nur ein böser Albtraum^^ Dash: Und was ist das? O.O -sieht die Kettensäge in Pinkies Hände- Pinkie: Ach nichts Dash^^ Dash: DU HAST MICH UMGEBRACHT! >:( Pinkie: Erledige Sonic und Ashura und dann reden wir darüber^^ Versprochen^^ Dash: Von mir aus... -fliegt schnell nach oben und will einen Sonic Rainboom ausführen, doch Giygas wird getroffen und er ist besiegt und verpufft- Pinkie: Dash, das war Giygas! >.< Dash: Er hatte gestört. Sonic: Wir können wieder laufen! Ashura: -sieht Mario- Nintendo-A*schloch! Begegne dein Ende! -.- Mario: Wieso sollte ich von einem Miesepeter beendet werden? Ashura: Chaos...... -lädt auf- Mario: Blast! -springt Ashura auf die Schnauze- Ashura: AU! Sonic: -macht eine Homing Attack auf Mario und er fliegt runter, doch er rettet sich auf SSB Art- Mario: -steht wieder auf der Stage- Niemand besiegt mich, SEGA Randalierer! Sonic steht vor Mario mit einem Baseball-Schläger in der Hand und er lädt auf. Mario: Oh... mamaf*cker! o.o Sonic besiegt Mario mit dem Baseball-Schläger. Ashura: Tja, auch Mario weg. -.- Stok: -rennt weg und er beschwört Uboa- Uboa: -macht Geräuche- J: -ist auf den Berg- VERGEWALT*GUNG! VERGEWALT*GUNG! VERGEWALT*GUNG! -haut ab- Nazo: Das wird mir zu blöd.... -.- -haut ab- Ashura: -mache ne Homing Attack auf Uboa und Uboa und Ashura verschwinden- Sonic: Ashura! o.o Pinkie: Uboa ist weg^^ Dash: Warum jetzt? Pinkie: Du bist meine Freundin^^ Dash: Ich will mit dir nichts mehr zu tun haben... -.- Dash geht. Pinkie: Hey Dash, komm zurück! >.< Pinkie rennt hinterher Sonic: -guckt Jeff an und wird zu Dark Sonic- Jeff: Ähm.... und tschüss^^' oder schläfst du?^^' Dark Sonic tötet Jeff the Killer. Dark Sonic: -wird normal- Sonic: Ashura ist weg.... Sayonara Ashura the Hedgehog... Sonic rennt wieder nach New Mobotropolis zurück. Währenddessen Pinkie: Dash.... wir müssen unsere Freunde holen^^ Dash: Lass mich! >:( Pinkie: Bitte..... es war nur Spaß... und die Cupcakes schmeckten dir^^ Vergiss Chrysalis nicht^^ Dash: Lass mich! -fliegt schnell weg- Pinkie: Naja... jetzt bin schon auf Mobius... Spaß ist jetzt hier^^ Folge 61 ist fertig und Pinkie Pie lebt! O.O Was ist mit Ashura? Wie geht’s weiter bei Sonic? Kategorie:Folgen